


Pebble

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 7. “You want to fight me? That’s laughable.”, 8. “Look you can’t fight them all by yourself. Here take this.”, M/M, Timbitat: Write Every Day, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: “Look, you can’t fight them all by yourself. Here, take this,” and as he says it, Kakashi bends down to pick a pebble of the ground and hands it to Tobirama. He really wants to see how the bandits would react to being beaten with a tiny rock.7. “You want to fight me? That’s laughable.”8. “Look, you can’t fight them all by yourself. Here, take this.”





	Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing as practice.

How come when they finally sneaked away to spend some time alone they get stopped by bandits?

“You want to fight me? That’s laughable.”

Tobirama seems as irritated as he is, so this at least will be a short distrackson.

“I’m guessing you're stupid or didn’t hear me, hand over your things and nobody gets hurt!”

The lead bandit is looking a bit red. Guess he’s not used to victims casually disregarding him? Well, that’s their own fault. Should be more careful who you intend to rob.

“Look, you can’t fight them all by yourself. Here, take this,” and as he says it, Kakashi bends down to pick a pebble of the ground and hands it to Tobirama. He really wants to see how the bandits would react to being beaten with a tiny rock.

Tobirama gives him that adorable side smirk and turns to the nearly steaming bandit chief.

“Listen you dimwits, I am robbing you here! Listen to me!”

Kakashi can’t stop from raising his eyebrow and giving a sardonic huff. Honestly, it’s his own fault not recognizing the second and sixth Hokage. They might be in civilian clothing but that doesn’t really make them any less recognizable.

Tobirama doesn’t really give the bandits any warning and simply fliks the pebble at the chiefs forehead and catches the rebound. Kakashi idly watches, hands in his sleeves, as the pandit falls. There isn't really any danger here. Tobirama with that pebbles is overkill enough.

“He really should’ve known better, honestly.“

“Yes.”

The rest of the bandits seem to have wizened up to their mistake and disappear into the woods post haste, leaving their leader behind.

Tobirama looks on unimpressed, but Kakashi leans into him to kiss the expression away.

“Should probably get going,” Kakashi muttered against Tobirama's lips as he felt the hand at his waist, pulling him closer. “We have a room reserved. Would be shame for it to go waste.”

Tobirama grumbles something and pulls Kakashi into a deeper kiss before relenting.

“Then get a move on,”Tobirama says before he casually steppes on the bandit chief still laying on the ground.

Kakashi simply smiles before mandering after him.

It’s going to be a great week off.


End file.
